


Smash bros

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Poor Life Choices, luigi deserves better, wooyu, wooyu share one braincell and it's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: Yuto and Wooseok received two GameBoy Advanced SP for their birthdays. Poor life choices ensued.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Smash bros

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’ Nine happy voices could be heard even from the outside of a small restaurant. Somewhere, miles away from the spot, members of CLC twitched in their sleep — for Heaven’s sake, they could swear they heard those annoying loud asses also known as Pentagon! 

Anyway, back to the point, the calendar marked the 31st of January which meant one thing — Wooseok’s birthday, and with it inevitably came Yuto’s and Hyunggu’s bday celebrations too. What were the chances of the maknae line having been born in the same year and month with the four day difference? That, however, was a double-edged sword: on the one hand, it was hard to forget about someone’s special day, on the other, it meant triple everything: three sets of presents, three meals, three cakes etc etc and all in the span of just a week. Even Hwitaek with his fat stack of cash felt uneasy during these days. 

Luckily for the members, Yuto and Wooseok were practically brothers which meant if one got a new toy, the other should get the exact same one — otherwise expect a lot of complaints and whining. That’s why upon opening their presents the milk couple found two Game Boy Advance SP; a pretty shiny pink for the maknae and an indigo one for his partner in crime.

‘Waa! Such a throwback!’ Wooseok exclaimed happily.

‘Yeah! I haven’t seen one in years,’ nodded Yuto. ‘Thank you so much, hyungs!’ 

Hyunggu received a piece of electronics too but it was an e-book so that he could read as many books as he wanted, wherever he wanted, without the need to carry heavy volumes around. 

The hyungs were satisfied seeing that their «kids» loved the presents. The night went on. Knowing Pentagon it was a noisy mess but everyone felt at ease — they were at home, that’s where they belonged.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Along with the portable consoles the boys received a few cartridges with such iconic games as Shrek, Harry Potter & the Philosopher’s Stone, Final Fantasy and, of course, Super Mario World. Who doesn’t know this friendly Italian plumber in a red cap and his older brother Luigi who is constantly suffering from the company who created him aka Nintendo (just like Pentagon, huh? Parallels, am I right?) 

Putting longer and more complex games aside, Yuto and Wooseok decided to indulge in some peaceful gaming or, simply put, in saving Princess Peach. Peaceful or so they thought. 

All went well until the repetitive music suddenly became too annoying, red shells — too fast to dodge, the stupid angry sun — too stupid and too angry and the poor Luigi turned into a useless piece of human flesh in a green hat. Even Yoshi with his cute red boots and adorable smile was not helping. 

‘I swear to all the ancient Gods, if I die one more time I…I…’ Wooseok was vehemently pressing the all-too-familiar buttons on the pink console.

‘You…?’ Yuto asked with a smile restarting the same level on his own GameBoy. 

‘I-i-i-i…! Aish! Can’t he jump a tiny bit forward?! Is that TOO much to ask?!’ Furious Wooseok was practically jumping on the couch. ‘I mean the edge is _right_ there, just grab it with your hands or I don’t know your stupidity, Luigi!’

Yuto couldn’t help but laugh:

‘Be a bit more gentle with the man’s feelings. At the end of the day he is older than you.’

The younger immediately stopped his tantrum. Looking at the pixelated moustache plumber he said:

‘I’m so sorry, Luigi-shi, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. Please forgive my rudeness, I’ll now proceed to play this level respectfully,’ for some reason he sounded very sincere saying all that.

‘Aw, you are so cute, Wooseok-ie,’ Yuto cooed. He then put his console aside and stood up from the couch. ‘I’m a bit hungry from all this princess saving ordeal, wanna go eat some ramen?’

Jung too immersed in the game shook his head and said quickly:

‘Nah, I’m good. Need to finish this one level,’ he was so focused — he stuck his tongue out a bit.

 _’I hope he doesn’t bite it off while playing,’_ Yuto thought and went to the kitchen. Little did he know that something was bound to be bitten off that day…

All was good, well, not bad: Wooseok was progressing and then dying on the same spot, that dumb (he didn’t insult him directly, okay!) plumber simply refused to jump further by just a few pixels. 

‘HUUAAAA!’ He activated his «hui-mode», the hyung would be proud :’)

Unfortunately, nothing helped and Wooseok’s rage grew stronger and stronger. That’s when he decided to bite the poor GameBoy. Yes, you read that right — he was biting the screen of his console trying to get rid of all the burning rage inside him. Of course, he was no shark so the display was still fine and you couldn’t even see the bite-marks on the pink surface of the console. And then…

‘YES, YES, GET IT!’ He was nervously springing on the couch trying to concentrate on pressing the right buttons. You see, he _finally_ went past that cursed spot and was on his way to finishing the level. ‘OH MY GOD! PLEASE! PLEASE!’ He could see the flagpole, just a few more seconds and the sweet-sweet victory would be…out of nowhere the red shell he’d jumped over returned and hit Luigi in the shin or as any NPC in Skyrim would say: «but then he took an arrow in the knee». Accompanied by a mind-rotting tune Mario’s older brother disappeared under the ground of the level and that was it — Wooseok had lost it (well, both literally and figuratively) he bit the screen so hard he…broke it? 

Now there was a distinct hole in the top right corner of the screen. The game still worked but it was obvious that the liquid crystals were broken and it was impossible to continue playing. 

It didn’t help the situation when happy and no longer hungry Yuto came into the room. What he saw was a dumbfounded Wooseok sitting on the couch staring blankly at his GameBoy that had a hole in it?

‘Wow, what happened?’ He asked with concern.

‘I…’ Wooseok hated to admit it but it was time for some white lies. ‘I was in the toilet and…’ he stood up and faced the other boy.

‘A-aand…?’ Yuto motioned for him to continue speaking.

‘And I accidentally dropped my GameBoy,’ he then awkwardly scratched the back of his head and blushed. 

What?! Don’t judge him! What was he supposed to do? Tell Yuto he has some major anger control issues? Or admit that he bit(!) the console because he couldn’t get through the level of Super Mario? 

‘Oh, that is…not good,’ Yuto replied but did he take the bait?

‘Yea-a-ah, really _not_ good. Please don’t tell the hyungs, will you?’ He looked at his bf with big puppy eyes. 

Yuto could never say ‘no’ to Wooseok — that was a fact. And he for sure was not planning on snitching on the maknae, plus that pleading look was the cherry on top.

‘Yeah, of course, I won’t. Let’s just put it away and never bring the topic up around hyungs — they’ll soon forget they even gifted us those,’ he smiled warmly. 

Previously stressed and anxious Wooseok felt safe and relaxed looking at smiling Yuto. He would never betray him; he clearly did not buy that toilet story but he didn’t ask a single question about it, in fact, here he was proposing plans on how to conceal the awful truth from the older members. Wooseok felt like crying, he was so angry during the game and then suddenly so nervous when it broke. Yuto sensed that something was wrong, came closer and pulled Wooseok in a tight hug.

‘It’s okay, Socks. It’s just a game,’ he gently patted him on the back. ‘Did you beat the level though?’ He pulled away with a smile. 

Wooseok scrunched his nose in anger and hugged Yuto again to calm down (or maybe he just wanted another hug). Anyways, the older was not protesting. 

The rumour has it that up to this day Wooseok sometimes lies in bed at night thinking whether Yuto believed him or not.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

A few days have passed. Everything was back to normal and everyone was working hard preparing for the upcoming comeback. Maybe tiredness was having its toll on Yuto but he managed to do something that was so not like him — it scared him afterwards. 

The practice had finished, tired and sweaty the members headed to their respective dorms. On the way home Yuto and Wooseok bought some cheese puffs as a small reward for their hard work. Also because inside the bag was a small Pokemon figurine but that clearly wasn’t the main reason why they bought it. 

When they finally arrived at the dorm, Wooseok winning a couple of rock-paper-scissors sessions when to the shower and Yuto was left alone in their bedroom. Plumping himself on the bed he felt something hard beneath the covers — turned out it was his GameBoy. After the «Italian fiasco», as they decided to call the accident, Yuto almost forgot about his own present because A) he didn’t want to make Wooseok feel uncomfortable and raise hyungs’ suspicion and B) playing games without Seok was no fun. That time, however, he was bored and needed to kill time while waiting for Jung to finish showering. 

So he opened his indigo console, pulled the slider on the right side upwards to turn it on and listened to the familiar sounds of the GameBoy logo appearing on the screen. He also felt like opening those cheese puffs. That’s how the boy ended up playing Harry Potter while eating airy cheese balls. 

Suddenly Yuto felt the urge to press the puff against the screen to flatten it before eating. Don’t ask him why, just because. He was tired and his brain was operating on auto-pilot and at the time the plan seemed good enough to be executed. 

Adachi continued pressing each and every cheese puff against the screen with his thumb — what a silly and harmless thing to do, right? Wrong. At some point something happened, he didn’t even understand what, and a big black circle appeared right where he was pressing the puffs. Apparently, the rapper was so eager doing what he was doing that he smashed the infamous liquid crystals. That meant only one thing — he broke his GameBoy, too. 

Poor Yuto was so shook by what had happened that he just froze staring at the blue piece of plastics. Suddenly Wooseok appeared in the doorframe drying his hair with a towel:

‘I’m done. You can-‘ He never finished his phrase because he clearly did not expect to see Yuto sitting on the bed surrounded by flat(?) cheese puffs with a GameBoy and a blank expression on his face. 

Hearing that someone entered the room Yuto unfroze and slowly turned his head to look at the visitor. Thank God it was just Wooseok. 

‘What happened?’ The younger got closer to the bed continuing to ruffle his hair with a towel.

‘I,’ Yuto started hesitantly. ‘I think I broke my GameBoy.’

‘What?’ Jung couldn’t help but laugh. ‘How? You never break things!’

‘It…was an accident,’ Yuto blushed heavily and looked away.

‘No-o, tell me. Did you sit on it or something?’ Wooseok pulled the older one from the bed, cupped his face gently and made Yuto look him in the eyes. 

‘No, it’s too embarrassing,’ Yuto was avoiding Wooseok’s eyes as if they were the plague. He was so embarrassed and ashamed of himself he started getting more and more agitated. Jung picked up on that and said:

‘It’s okay. Yeah, you don’t have to tell me. I won’t ask anymore,’ he hugged him just like Yuto did a few days back. 

They stood there for a couple more moments, holding each other tight, each thinking about something of their own. Suddenly Wooseok broke the silence:

‘What Pokemon did we catch though?’ 

‘What?’ Yuto pulled away and asked confusedly.

‘In the bag of cheese puffs. What figurine did we get?’ Explained the younger with a smile and motioned towards an open bag lying on the bed.

‘Oh, it was Magikarp,’ Yuto let out a quick laugh.

‘Of course it was,’ Wooseok laughed too. ‘It’s always the Magikarp.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's your annoying crappy wooyu writer ^-^
> 
> I have no comments regarding this work, just don't be like Yuto and Wooseok maybe...
> 
> your socially_awkward_di
> 
> ｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡


End file.
